Such an electromagnetic actuator is incorporated in a power supply network in which it is connected via a capacitive element to a voltage converter which is itself connected to a storage battery and to an alternator and which is voltage-regulated and current-limited.
In a network of this type, operating the electromagnetic actuator gives rise to current being drawn from the network at the outlet of the voltage converter, with this effect being transferred to the inlet of the voltage converter. This gives rise to current peaks of characteristics which are incompatible with the response time of the alternator, such that the alternator cannot deliver the necessary current, so the current is taken from the storage battery. Unfortunately, these high-amplitude current peaks cause the storage battery to become heated, thus making standard batteries relatively unsuitable for such use.
It might be thought that such current peaks could be filtered by increasing the capacitance associated with the voltage converter. Unfortunately, given the amplitude and the duration of such peaks, such filtering would require capacitors of large volume in order to be effective. It would also be possible to use a storage battery having low internal resistance or an alternator having a short response time. Such elements are nevertheless relatively expensive.